1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-colored image recording method utilizing a coloring reaction between a leuco dye and a color developer, capable of producing multi-colored images on a receiving sheet, and to a thermosensitive image transfer sheet for use in this recording method which can be used in repetition.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a method of recording multi-colored images by utilizing a coloring reaction between a leuco dye and a color developer is known. In the conventional method, a plurality of thermosensitive coloring layers are overlaid on a support sheet and a different color is developed in each thermosensitive coloring layer. Therefore, the number of the colors that can be developed is limited or 2 to 3 colors at most.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Ser. No. 57-69094, a method of producing full-color images is disclosed, in which method, there is employed a thermosensitive image transfer material comprising a support material coated in mosaic with a plurality of thermosensitive inks which are different in the melting point and in the color tone. The thermal transfer of such inks to a sheet of paper is carried out with the temperature of the applied heat changed, whereby it is intended to produce full-color images. This method, however, has the shortcomings that it is difficult to obtain clear full-color images and the same image transfer material cannot be used in repetition to produce the images.